


Don’t do that!

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, This so awful pls don’t hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Monty! You can’t skip meals and sleep!Thats unhealthy!”“It’s not that I do it on purpose, it’s just that I forget!” He counters, defending himself.Or, Scotty skips meals (not on purpose) and passes out. Leonard is his doctor.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Kudos: 23





	Don’t do that!

He wobbles on his feet, vision becoming slightly blurry.   
He shakes it off before hoisting up a beam, attempting to clear the way to a small problem in the backup engine. 

He hears clicks and snaps as he takes off a panel, inspecting its contents. 

He yawns, not having slept that night. 

The blue light washes over his face, causing his cheekbones to appear more arched than they really are. 

He grunts as he pulls out a red cloth adorned with black at the edge, the sleeve of someone in the engineering department.   
he cusses softly and whips his head up,   
“Who’s sleeve is this?” he yells across the engine room   
He stands, brandishing the cloth above his head.   
That simple motion causes his head to swim.   
He tries to fight the oncoming nausea but fails miserably. The edges of his vision begin to darken and become muddy, he vaguely hears shouts but can’t focus on them. 

He tumbles to the ground, eyes closed and body still. 

Leonard is called to the scene, and has to hoist his boyfriend up to the medbay.   
He looks at him and notices the dark circles under his eyes and his slightly fainter heartbeat.   
He sighs, knowing he will be alright but worried all the same. 

Montgomery Scott wakes up to bright lights and a grumbling doctor.   
He shifts, attempting to block the lights from his eyes. 

Leonard turns around wielding a hypospray 

“Oh-! your awake!” he says, placing the medicine on the table 

“Why am I here?” He asks, glancing around the empty room. 

“You passed out.” Leonard said, face darkening ever so slightly 

“Oh” 

McCoy walks around the table, face drawn tight

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Yesterday. For lunch..? I think?” Scotty responds, brushing it off as nothing. He is used to skipping meals. 

“And what about the last time you slept?” 

“Hmm” the man in the bed thinks about this.   
He mumbled, tapping his fingers 

“I think Monday?” He says 

“Monty! You can’t skip meals and sleep!Thats unhealthy!” 

“It’s not that I do it on purpose, it’s just that I forget!” He counters, defending himself. 

“Ugh. I guess I can...” he trails off, trying to think of a solution to this problem. 

“What if you move in with me?” The brunette asks softly

The other mans eyes snap open in surprise. 

“Yes! I mean, yea okay” he fumbles, words spilling out of his mouth haphazardly. 

“Alright... just eat something.” Leonard grumbles, trying to hide his large smile.


End file.
